Mentor Trunks
by Jayden111
Summary: Trunks meets up with a girl who he ends up training to create KI balls. DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY SISTER!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this story is dedicated to my sister, who is a Trunks freak, so now… here goes. Haha, funnily she doesn't even know I'm writing this. She's gonna kill me.

**x.X.x**

Twenty year old Trunks was walking around in the city, he was sent by Bulma to go buy some stuff, usually she'd take every chance she got to go shopping, but this time Vegeta broke the Gravity Room and Vegeta threatened to blow up the whole house if she didn't spent day and night repairing it.

He took out the one metre long list of things to buy and looked around for the appropriate shops, the first shop was an electronic shop, he walked into it and over to the counter.

"Hello Trunks, how can I help you?" The owner asked and Trunks smiled and put the list down in front of the man and pointed to the item on the list.

"Please get me this Tyler." He said and Tyler nodded and walked over to a shelf in the back and retrieved it.

He walked back to Trunks and gave it to him. "I'll put it on your mothers tab Trunks." He said and Trunks nodded.

"Thank you." He said and was about to leave when he turned around and walked back to the counter. "Can I lend your pen quickly to mark it off on the list?" He asked and Tyler walked to some of the pens on sale and the gave one to Trunks.

"Take one, it looks like you're going to have a lot to mark off." He said and Trunks laughed and thanked him, marking it off and then left, putting both the pen and list back in his jeans pockets.

He had memorized the next item, which was a the cooking book she wanted to give to Videl, Videl has absolutely no idea how to cook and it was driving Gohan insane, so Bulma thought she'd be nice and buy one for her.

Gohan started walking to the bookshop and entered it, walking straight over to the 'cooking' section.

He got the biggest, meanest cooking book he could find and another one called 'cooking simplified' for her to start on, he knew how Gohan was suffering, he tasted her food once, he nearly choked to death.

He looked around for something he might like, when he got to the part that said 'mind body and spirit' he looked at it for a while and saw something about 'creating' energy in your hands, for the laugh of it, he bought the book and walked over to the counter.

He saw a girl working there, she was new to the shop, she had long blonde hair with these big blue hamster eyes, she looked around 17.

She started to ring up the books when she got to the energy book and looked at him after ringing it up. "Oh you find the creation of energy interesting hey?" She asked and he almost wanted to laugh, it was in his _blood._

"You could say that, but I mainly bought it to laugh at what crap they write in there." He said and she almost seemed insulted.

"Oh great, yet another critic of the power of KI." She said and Trunks snickered.

"I'm no critic, I just laugh when they don't tell you how to do it correctly, that's all." He said and she growled.

"How to do it correctly? Hah! How would a lavender dyed hair hippy know about such complex things?" She asked and Trunks smirked.

"This is my natural hair color and it's really not that complex, you still struggling?" He asked mockingly and she growled and held her hand out for his money.

"That will be 241 zeni please." She said and he gave her his credit card and spoke again.

"I can teach you how if you really want me to, but it seems you need 'no help' in such 'easy' things." He said and she growled, swiped the credit card, gave him the slip to sign and a pen.

He signed it and gave it back to her. "Why are you so angry at me now?" He asked and she put his books into a packet and gave it to him.

"Because people like **you **are an insult to people like **me **who truly appreciate the power of energy and what you can create with it, you are a critic, liar, foul and demeaning hippy!" She yelled and it caught people's attention, but they didn't pay too much attention and turned back to what they were doing.

Trunks smiled. "I'm not a hippy, I'm a dignified…being." He was going to say human but then remembered, he wasn't one. "I have earned respect from the people around here that know me, I have an interest in energy that surpasses anything you can dream of obtaining, so please, my offer to train you is still open." He said and she growled and pointed to the exit.

"You disgust me." She said and then spoke again with a smile. "Now sir, if you're done, please be on your way, you're being an oxygen thief." She said and he smiled, waved and left her venting with anger.

When he was in the street he looked back at her through the window. "Funny girl that one." He said and then marked off the book on the list and looked at the next few items.

"Hell…enough groceries to feed an army of saiyans for a week." He muttered in astonishment and walked over to the market.

He walked in and called one of the cleaners over to him.

"Hello, can you do something for me?" He asked and she looked at him weirdly.

"Depends what sir." She said and he tore the part of the list off with all the groceries to be bought.

"If you get me all of these within a hour I will give you 400 zeni." He said, he was willing to pay it out of his own pocket and it was a large amount.

Her eyes widened for a moment. "Of course sir, I will do it right away." She said and Trunks took out 200 zeni from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Thank you, you're a great help, here is half so long." He said and then walked away, he didn't want to do all that shopping, he'd rather get someone to do it for him.

He looked at the list again, he growled in irritation, he didn't know he had to get more things from the bookshop, Bulma wanted science books, she could've put it with the cooking books.

He walked back to the bookstore and when he entered he saw the girl sign.

"Sorry, you're oxygen thief is back." He said and walked over to the science part and looked for the books she wanted and took them, it was 13 books she wanted. "Damnit mom, can't you not read this much." He said as he took them into two hands and walked over to the counter and the girl looked at him oddly.

"Are you really going to read this much hippy?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I'm doing shopping for my mother here now, she is a scientist, so it's for her, I don't have that much interest in it." He said and she just nodded and started ringing them up.

"It's 1203 zeni and no energy books this time hippy?" She asked and he chuckled and shook his head as he gave her the credit card again, she swiped it and gave him the slip, he signed it and gave it back.

"No, no energy books this time and the name is Trunks." He said and she laughed.

"Typical you'd be named after underwear, you're just as low." She said and he growled at that insult.

"Don't insult where it does not belong girl." He said and she smirked.

"Freedom of speech and the name is DalouA." She said and he nodded and then took the packages of books and left, he was pissed off at her now, she had no right to insult him in such a way.

He took out the list and marked off the books and then his phone rang, he put down the bags and answers.

"Trunks speaking." He said and heard his mothers voice.

"Hey honey, I got my jail call from Vegeta after telling him it involved the GR, anyway, I need you to get me a book on electrons, I am missing some information, sorry for only letting you know now." She said and he growled, now he had to go back to that insulting woman again.

"Okay, mom, no problem." He said with gritted teeth and then hung up and walked back in after picking up the bags.

"Excuse my presence once again." He said and walked to the science section again, grabs every book he saw on electrons and walked over to the counter.

She rung it up without a word and he gave her the credit card, signed and left without a word.

He walked over to a clothing store, he needed to get material for Vegeta's and himself for their armor.

He walked in and asked for 20 metres of spandex and nylon and 10 meters of strong elastic." The woman nodded as she took it down on a piece of paper.

"Do you want it delivered?" She asked and he nodded and gave her the address. "Okay, you can pay when it arrives." She said and he nodded and walked out of the shop, still bitter about the girl.

He had now nearly gotten all the items.

Now he walked over to the computer shop, he was buying a present now for Goten, a brand spanking new computer with lots of 'educational' programs and some fighting games, on Bulma's request.

Walking in he was greeted by Jacob, the owner of the shop. "Hey what can I get you Trunks?" He asked and Trunks spoke slowly.

"The top of the range computer, monitor, tower, wireless mouse and wireless keyboard and loud speakers, the prize range can be anything." He said and then walked over to the computer programs, putting down his bags and grabbing whatever he could that would look cool on a computer, he then bought various educational programs from age 4-18 and then some computer games.

He walked to the counter and gave it to Jacob. "All of this please and can the computer be ready within a week?" He asked and Jacob nodded as he rung up the software and then gave took the card from Trunks and gave him the slip and returned the card.

"Yes… Of course." He said as he put the software into bags and took the signed slip from Trunks.

"Thank you." He said as he was marking of on the list, he started to feel overheated so he took of his jacket, revealing a no-sleeve long black, muscle hugging shirt, which fit perfectly with his baggy gray pants.

He picked up all of his bags and walked out of the shop, he was finally done… everything was done, now he could go and relax a bit in a restaurant.

As he walked passed the bookshop his anger had vanished and just came to the conclusion that the girl was a 'bitch'.

Suddenly he heard yelling coming from the shop, he turned in that direction quickly and saw a man with a mask over his face pointing an automatic gun at the girl and the customers on the ground, fearful.

**x.X.x**

**So what do you think? No need to review, it is meant for my sister, not reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy this chapter 

**x.X.x**

Trunks stared for about a second before he walked towards the shop, perfect time to get revenge on this 'insulting energy-obsessed bitch'.

Entering the shop the robber turned to Trunks, gun aimed at him angrily. "Get down on the ground kid!" He yelled and then returned his gaze to DalouA, who was holding her arms up, not wanting to be shot. "Money in the bag now!" He said and she opened the till as she was about to do it, but then the sound of Trunks putting down his bags caught her and the robbers attention.

"Kid, I said down on the ground **now!**" He yelled and Trunks smirked and walked towards the guy and grabbed the gun, immediately directing it to the ceiling, the robber fired a round of shots that made the customers and the girl scream in fear.

"Not after I said a few words." He said and then let go of the gun, and the robber immediately held it to Trunks chest.

"Say your words!" He yelled and Trunks spoke.

"It's to the girl." He said and spoke again. "So I thought you knew energy? Can't you defeat this 'weak' human with your 'energy' hey?" He asked and she gasped at his audacity to say something like that at gunpoint.

"Are you mad? Do you want to die? I can't stop a gun!" She yelled and he laughed and then grabbed the gun in a split second from the mans hands and he and she looked at Trunks surprised.

"Really? You can't? Are you _sure _you don't want me to train you?" He asked and then to everyone's surprise he handed the gun all-to-calm back to the robber, who stood there, you could see his mouth was hanging open behind the mask to this kids guts.

She suddenly yelled. "Why did you give it back?! Are you mad! He was unarmed for that time, you could've stopped him! What is wrong with you, you insane idiot!" She yelled and the robber now stepped away from Trunks, out of grabbing distance, and pointed the gun at his chest.

"Down on the ground, or this time, I will shoot you!" He yelled and Trunks started to laugh.

"Oh look at me, I'm petrified, shoot you insecure moron." He said and the robber fired, getting a scream from the girl and the 'audience' again.

When the screams ended DalouA looked at Trunks and saw him smiling still and then he raised his closed hand and opened it, and out of his hand fell the bullet, the silence was so immense you could hear the sound of the dropping bullet.

"What the fuck are you!?" She yelled and he walked closer to the robber, who now rapidly fired at Trunks, but he caught every single bullet, and when the robber ran out of bullets Trunks knocked him out and turned to the girl and made her watch as he dropped every single bullet he fired to the ground, cluttering on the ground. Oh how he enjoyed her devastated expression, he was not one for vanity, but this he enjoyed to an extent he didn't know existed.

He turned to her. "What am I? I thought you knew? I'm a lavender haired hippy aren't I?" He asked mockingly and then turned to the customers. "Leave the shop please." He said and all of them stormed out in relieve and panic.

Trunks walked to the double doors of the shop and closed it and put up the closed sign. "C'mon answer me." He said and she walked out behind the counter.

"You are obviously not a hippy, so what are you?" She asked as she looked him from bottom to top, trying to figure out.

"I'm gutsy…" He said and she growled and walked to in front of him.

"Gutsy hey? You stopped around 30 bullets by catching them! That's not gutsy, that's inhuman!" She yelled and he laughed.

"I took training it stopping bullets, seriously." He said and she growled and before he knew it she had stabbed him in the stomach with a knife, but all he felt was it shattering on his stomach, it had broken.

"What the hell is your problem? If I wasn't able to stop that, you would've killed me you insane woman!" He yelled and she stared in amazement at her broken knife and his torn shirt, revealing his skin underneath, no armor…

"But you did… I am right…you're not normal, what are you?" She asked once again and he sighed.

"None of your concern, I am half human if that is enough information for you." He said and she gasped.

"Half human? I didn't expect you to not be human, oh my god, you're an alien?!" She yelled and he sighed again.

"No…half alien … I'm half human and half Saiyan." He said and he could see her eyes lighting up, she looked delighted.

"Oh my goodness… so you can control energy?" She asked and he nodded and looked at her.

"Can you?" He asked and she slowly nodded.

"Barely… You judge…" She said as she put her two hands a few centimeters apart and Trunks could feel her KI rising to 7, very weak, but above the average human and he saw a spark in her hands and then she stopped and he laughed.

"You definitely need training." He said and she growled.

"Oh, can you really do THAT much better?" She asked and he held out his hand and within a second a yellow orb the size of his hand was formed and she stood there gasping in surprise.

"Oh my god…that is above advanced level, that is _visible _and _radiating_." She said as she was almost tempted to touch it. "How much damage can it do?" She asked and he let it disappear.

"It can blow half this shop away." He said and she gasped and then looked up at him, her eyes teary.

"Train me please Trunks." She rasped out and he smirked, oh how he loved to see her groveling like this.

"Okay…but first you must admit you were wrong about me" He said, now he was thinking about how Gohan trained Videl, and then got a disturbing thought… Gohan and Videl got married, gross.

"I was wrong, definitely, I'm sorry." She said and he smirked.

"Well good, then are you going to come for your first lesson now?" He asked and she nodded and then looked at the robber.

"What about him?" She asked and Trunks walked to him, picked him up in one hand and walked to the door, opening it and throwing him outside.

"C'mon, it's settled, now let's go." He said as he picked up the bags and walked out, and she followed, locking the doors.

"I just have to go to the market and get the stuff my mom wanted me to buy, are you coming with?" He asked and she nodded and they walked there, he didn't know exactly how he was going to train her, but she knew enough on 'how' to form them, but not enough on how to make them stronger or visible.

Soon they reached the market and he walked inside and saw the cleaning lady standing there with all his stuff, he walked over to her.

"Did you get everything?" He asked and she nodded and he took out the other 200 zeni and gave it to her. "Thank you so much." He said and then walked to the counter with the trolleys in his hands and packed it out for the lady to ring up.

"Oh I see, you can stop a bullet but you're too lazy to shop for your mother?" she asked and he nodded almost immediately.

"Definitely, I hate shopping." He said and when everything was done ringing up it added up to 15000 zeni.

"Holy Hell that is a lot!" DalouA yelled, Trunks just smiled and gave the lady the credit card, she swiped it and he signed the slip and took the card back and took all the bags and put it into the trolleys with the other and walked out of the shop, now he would have to drive home, he didn't want her to know he could fly.

He took out a capsule as soon as he was outside and threw it down on the ground and moments later a fancy car appeared and she gawked.

"I guess you're rich because of your abilities?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, my mom just owns Capsule Corp." He said and then started to put all the bags into the car and climbed into the drivers seat and she into the other.

"Capsule Corp…wow… you're basically the richest in a 1000 kilometer radius." She said and he nodded.

"I guess…" He said and then sped off.

About 30 minutes later they were at CC and he got out and picked up all the bags in his two hands, it was quite difficult but he managed.

He didn't bother putting the car back into the capsule, no one would steal it on CC ground, way too good security.

"Follow me please." He said and she did, marveling at the humongous building in front of her, he walked to the door and looked at her. "Can you please open the door for me?" He asked and she nodded and opened it, surprised to find it was not locked.

He walked to the corner of the living room and just put all the bags down there gently.

"MOM I'M HOME!" He yelled and then heard Vegeta yell in return.

"Shut up Trunks! Your mother is on house arrest until she is done fixing the gravity room, now go away!" Vegeta's voice echoed through the house and DalouA spoke.

"Wow…who's that grumpy guy?" She asked and Trunks chuckled.

"My father… follow me." He said as he walked up the stairs towards his room, he stepped inside, followed by her and then closed the door.

"Okay…we'll start simple… form the strongest energy ball you can." He said and she looked surprised that he wanted to jump to work immediately but nodded and went to sit down, crossing her legs and putting her hands in front of her in a cupping position and closed her eyes, concentrating deeply.

He saw sparks, but no form, she had no idea how to form a ball, she could make it appear, but it lost all its energy because she didn't contain it in it's round shape, the pressure was too great and it evaporates almost immediately.

He laughed upon realizing her error. "Stop." He said and she did and opened her eyes and he walked to his fridge and got out a soda for himself and her, he gave one to her.

"Okay, you're making a major error, you don't _contain _the energy you create." He said and she opened the soda and looked at him confused as she sipped at it.

"Thank you and how do you mean?" She said and he cleared his throat to speak.

"Well… I watched now, your energy evaporates almost immediately after it is created, you have to contain it in a sphere, sort of an invisible barrier than traps the energy." He said and she looked more confused.

"And how do I do that?" She asked and he smiled.

"Well concentrate on creating the barrier sphere first and then when you are _certain _it is there, when you can _feel _it, create your KI ball." He said and she nodded and put down the soda, closed her eyes and cupped her hands again.

Concentrating deeply she tried to form the barrier sphere and almost immediately felt it forming and she heard Trunks speaking in surprise.

"You got it… the sphere is there, now form your KI." He said and she didn't say anything and concentrated on the formation of the KI.

Slowly she felt the barrier sphere filling up, she felt he heat of the sphere being filled radiate on her skin, it felt _amazing_.

"Open your eyes…" Trunks whispered and she slowly opened them and gasped immediately for what she saw.

A fully visible blue orb was dancing in front of her eyes. "Oh my god, I did it… I really did it." She said with a laugh, glowing with happiness for her achievement and then looked up at Trunks, her eyes portraying her joy. "Thank you." She said and Trunks nodded.

"Now throw it at me." He said and she looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Throw it at me so that I can test it's strength." He said and she nodded slowly as she got up and threw it at Trunks best she could, but end up missing him totally and it hit a photo on his shelf, knocking it over.

"Okay… not strong at all and we need to work on your aim, I guess you're not good at darts?" He asked and she looked down.

"Absolutely horrible." She said and he smirked.

"Thought so, well now that you know how to make one, properly… we can work on improving it's size and energy content, in other words, it's strength and surface area." He said and she nodded.

"Well… are we going to do that now?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, I taught you an important thing today, for the rest of the day you will train on perfecting that." He said and she nodded.

"Okay… um…can you possibly give me a lift home?" She asked and he nodded.

"Well if you really want me to, but you can sleep over here if you want, we have plenty of extra rooms and that will enable us to get started early tomorrow, giving you more time to learn." He said and she smiled.

"Okay, I'm sleeping over then." She said and he nodded and walked to his door and opened it.

"Well then allow me to show you to your room, you can be at peace there."

**x.X.x**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lalalala, thank you for reading his far 

**x.X.x**

Trunks had shown her to her room and told her where is what and everything she'd need to know to survive the night, then he had left her to her own devices, she did seem eager to continue her training on her own.

"What a bizarre girl…" He said to himself and as he walked down the stairs, he wanted to speak to his mother and if that meant getting past Vegeta, so be it.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Bulma's lab, where she would surely be working herself half to death to please his arrogant father.

When he got there he saw Vegeta standing outside of the door, arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Father?" He asked and Vegeta looked in his direction.

"Who's the girl with you?" Was the first thing Vegeta asked, he must've sensed her KI when she made the energy ball.

"Oh, DalouA, I'm training her, anyway, that doesn't matter, I need to speak to mother." He said and Vegeta snickered.

"Forget it." Vegeta said as he positioned himself securely in front of the door and put on his 'I'm not moving so get over it' look.

"Dad… I will hurt you if I must…" He said and Vegeta laughed.

"Try it son." He said and Trunks growled and charged his father, immediately getting Vegeta all riled up and into fighting position, he blocked all of Trunk's attacks and threw a few of his own, which Trunks blocked with ease. Trunks knew he was stronger than Vegeta, but may heaven forbid if Vegeta found out.

"Move out of the way father!" He yelled as he continued to launch at Vegeta and Vegeta blocked every single blow once again and laughed.

"I never liked talking, TALK WITH YOUR FISTS!" He yelled and then Bulma's voice broke out through her 'jail'.

"What is going on out there? Trunks, Vegeta, are you fighting in the house!?" She yelled and both of them stopped immediately and yelled in sync.

"No!"

"Good! And Vegeta your bloody GR is fixed, now let me **out **of here!" She yelled and Vegeta smirked as he opened the door and Bulma came rushing out and Vegeta rushed inside and shut the door tightly.

Bulma was covered in grease and looking pissed off, but when she saw Trunks she smiled.

"How did the shopping go?" She asked and Trunks smiled back at her messy appearance.

"Good, I got everything, the material will arrive soon, the computer for Gohan will be ready in a week or so and I met a girl at the bookshop that I'm going to be training in the arts of KI." He said and the last part made Bulma's eyes glitter.

"Oh a girl… What's her name, do you like her?" Bulma asked and Trunks turned red in the face.

"No mom, I don't, I just want to train her… And her name is DalouA, is it okay if she sleeps over for tonight so that I can train her early tomorrow?" Trunks asked and Bulma smiled, her eyes still glittering and Trunks was sure her eyes almost read 'grandchildren'.

"Of course she can…" Bulma said and then looked down on herself.

"I desperately need to bath son, so excuse me." She said as she walked passed him to her room.

Trunks stared around the house, now he was all alone, Vegeta was training, DalouA was training, Bulma was bathing… "What to do?" He asked himself and then started walking through the house… hmmm… maybe he could make dinner… nah…he'd give everyone food poisoning.

He decided he'd go visit Gohan and Videl, he liked fighting with Gohan.

He went out of the front door and took to the air, making sure he was out of the range of DalouA's window.

Seconds later he was at Gohan and Videl's house, he landed at the door and knocked a few times.

Moments later Gohan answered the door and smiled. "Hey Trunks, wazzup?" He asked and Trunks smiled.

"Wanna fight?" He asked and Gohan smirked and quickly took of his olive colored jacket and stepped outside.

"That a challenge?" He asked and Trunks smirked as he launched at Gohan, giving him an surprise hit in the face, sending Gohan flying into a nearby tree, knocking it over.

"Shame on you! You killed a tree!" Trunks yelled in laughter and Gohan smirked as he got up.

"My wife planted that…now you're going to suffer." He said and powered up to SSJ2 and charged Trunks, Trunks quickly evaded his attack and knocked Gohan to the ground.

Gohan shot up and looked at Trunks surprised. "My goodness you've gotten strong… You're stronger than me in normal form that I am in Super Saiyan…" He said and then smirked. "You're stronger than Vegeta…" He said and Trunks laughed.

"Don't tell him that, he might die." Trunks said mockingly and then launched a few blasts at Gohan, who deflected them and launched a few of his own.

"I'll tell that to Goku the next time he wants a fast fight with Vegeta, he'll win in one sentence!" Gohan yelled with a laugh and Trunks smirked as he deflected Gohans blasts into a nearby mountain.

"Don't you dare, my fathers pride will never recover." Trunks said and turned SSJ2 as well.

"But the look on his face will be…priceless!" Gohan yelled as he launched an attack on Trunks, who dodged it and punched Gohan in the face, causing him to topple down to the ground and then Trunk's phone rang, he quickly answered.

"Hello?" Gohan saw he was distracted and started assaulting him, Trunks barely being able to block with one hand.

"Hi mom!" He said and knocked Gohan to the ground again. "Yeah yeah, I'll be there now, 1 minute, see you soon." He said and then hung up.

"Hey Gohan, I have to go, food is ready and I'm starving." He said and Gohan nodded.

"Yeah… Videl said she's preparing something…um…nice." Gohan said and Trunks laughed.

"I won't stick around for tasters." He said and then sped off.

About a minute later he was home, he flew a bit more relaxed than normal.

He landed at the front door, being cautious again as to not alert DalouA to his flying ability.

Entering the house he found a huge meal prepared and DalouA was sitting at the table looking at all the food in surprise.

"For how many people is this again?" She asked and Trunks spoke before Bulma could.

"4" He said and she nodded slowly.

"How many weeks is this going to last you?"

"Just this meal, me and my father eat…a lot." He said and she gasped and then a sweaty and smelly Vegeta walked into the room and DalouA gasped.

"Oh my god, what type of gel do you use for your hair?" She asked looking at his hair standing up so wildly.

"None." Vegeta replied coldly and then sat down and started groveling plates of food into his mouth, leaving DalouA speechless.

Trunks sighed and spoke. "Well dig in." He said and then started groveling food into his mouth at a speed that almost surpassed that of Vegeta's. DalouA could not understand this… but did not question it, she slowly started to eat as the food just vanished in front of her eyes of these two _very _hungry men.

Soon everything was gone and Bulma called the robot to clean up. "Thanks mom, it was nice." Trunks said and DalouA stared at him and couldn't resist her question.

"Where do you store it all?" She asked and Trunks laughed as he stood up.

"I work it all off." He said and she nodded, he must work **damn **hard to work all **that **off.

"Okay… well I have been practicing, and I can make the sphere in about a second now and the KI in around 5 seconds." She said and Trunks looked at her surprised, that was fast indeed.

"Well done, but practice until you can do both in less than a second, at this rate, you should achieve it quickly." He said and she smiled at the compliment and Vegeta grunted in disgust and stormed off to his GR.

Trunks looked at Bulma who was smiling wildly. "Well you two must enjoy yourselves…and Trunks, don't wear out the poor girl too much." Bulma said with a wink and then left, leaving Trunks red in the face again.

"Your mom is nice, but a little bit bizarre." She said and Trunks let out a soft snicker, she was weird indeed.

"Just a little bit, well since it's almost night now, do you want to continue practicing or do you want me to teach you something new?" He asked and her eyes started glowing with happiness.

"Teach me something new please." She almost begged and he started to walk outside, and she followed him.

When they got outside, and a good distance away from the house, they had quite a big backyard, he turned to her.

"Okay, create a KI ball for me." He said and she cupped her hands and about 4 seconds later a visible blue one was created, Trunks smiled, what a quick learner she was indeed.

"I'll give you a choice of two things I can teach you, how to make it bigger or how to make it stronger." He said and she let go of the KI ball, letting it absorb back into herself and thought.

"I want to know how to make it stronger." She said and he nodded.

"Okay, well we can start of simple, how in tuned are you with nature and the elements?" He asked and she thought for a second.

"Well… elements… I know about, which does revolve around nature, so I guess I'm in tuned quite good with it." She said and Trunks nodded in relief, he didn't really feel like teaching her 'how' to get in tuned with it.

"Okay, well then that will be the easiest way for you to create a stronger one, there are other ways, but will put too much strain on you, so this will be our method." He said and then continued.

"Sit down please." He said and she immediately did and looked at him for further instructions.

"Close your eyes…" He whispered softly and she did, feeling the cold breeze of air around her.

"I want you to imagine nature in all its glory, trees, roots, wind, even the sun and fire, the breeze you feel on you, take it all in, absorb it into yourself, collect the energy nature provides so freely." He said and she was about to cup her hands when Trunks spoke again. "No, don't create just yet, just absorb the energy, place your palms down on the ground and absorb the energy from what is beneath you." He said and she did what he asked

Trunks felt the energy building up within her, she was quite good at this, a very talented human indeed.

"When you feel a sensation over your entire body, sort of a tingling, I want you to make all that energy go to the pit of your stomach and let them 'mingle' create one huge ball of energy within yourself, don't forget the barrier sphere." He said and he felt her attempt to do what he asked.

It took her nearly a minute to accomplish this, Trunks sensed she was done and then spoke once again. "Now… cup your hands." He said and she obliged, gently raising them into a cupping position.

"When you feel relaxed in this position, let that ball of energy start seeping up your ribs, to your arms and downwards, until it reached the tip of your fingers, each containing a string of energy." He said and he could see the energy flowing up her body to her arms and down to her fingers.

"Okay… now… the interesting part, I want you to choose the dominating element of your energy, this will induce the wanted color, the most common one used is the sun, because it's also the easiest, but you can choose which one you want, concentrate on this for about a minute, _see _the energy turning the desired color." He said and then waited about a minute.

"I believe you'll be done by now, now I want you to create a barrier sphere in your hands, after that, slowly let the energy full the sphere." He said and she did as he asked and he saw the glistering of the in invisible barrier sphere in her hands and then slowly he saw the energy seeping into her sphere, it was a radiating green color, she obviously chose plants to be her dominating element.

"Continue to let it seep into your sphere, until all the gathered energy in your body is gone." He said, he could tell she still had a lot left in her body.

About 4 minutes later the energy was gone from her body and all in the sphere, it was radiating beautifully.

"Now… Open your eyes." He said and she did, and gasped at the beautiful green ball in her hands.

"It's…beautiful… it actually worked, I wanted it green." She said and he nodded

"Slowly stand up now, be careful not to drop it." He said and she slowly rose, still looking at the marvelous ball in her hands

"Are you ready to test its strength?" He asked and she slowly nodded and then looked at him.

"I feels like a shame to let go of it though, should I throw it at you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, you won't be able to hurt me, you'll have to hit something that will show damage if it is stronger, last time you were merely able to knock something over, this time, hopefully you'll be able to burn something." He said and she nodded.

"Throw it at the grass, any spot you like." He said and she threw it towards the grass the best she could with her two hands, she still wanted to learn how to make one with one hand.

It hit he grass and a puff of smoke came from where it hit it, Trunks walked over to it, followed by DalouA.

When the smoke cleared Trunks smiled and DalouA gasped, he bend town to examine the damage. "Well done, you've just created your first crater, about an inch deep, but good, I was just expecting some of the grass to be burnt, much better I expected." He said and she still gaped.

"Oh my god, thank you!" She yelled and suddenly hugged him out of joy. Trunks turned red again and then just laughed it off.

"No problem, well now for the rest of the day you can concentrate on that, I have to go do some stuff now." He said and she nodded and walked into the house to her room and Trunks sighed.

"Wow…" He said as he looked at the tiny crater again. "Really didn't expect that." He said and then walked into the house towards his room.

He walked inside and felt her KI rise and fall, she was practicing, she was truly interested in all this energy business, he wondered how she would freak out if she found out energy enabled you to fly.

He went to lie down, he was tired, and slowly started to drift of to sleep…

x.X.x

5 hours later

x.X.x

Trunks was still sleeping, it was around 11 pm, when he felt someone shake him like mad.

"Trunks, wake up! Wake up!" He heard the voice of someone and shot up, grabbing it and before realizing it he had the person pinned to his bed and then gasped, it was DalouA.

He quickly let her go and stood up, sleepy. "What is it?" He asked and she slowly got up, looking at him surprised.

"Whoa… you have fast reflexes… anyway… GUESS WHAT?!?" She screeched and he looked at her confused, while his ears were hurting.

"What? Pigs can fly?" He asked, suddenly getting a picture of Oolong in his mind, though Oolong couldn't fly, he was a pig.

She shook her head about 400 times in 10 seconds. "No, better! I CAN LEVITATE!" She yelled in joy and Trunks groaned.

"Great, you figured out you can fly when you have energy, yay, now goodnight." He said and fell down on his bed again and she started to shake him again.

"Fly? What do you mean fly? You can fly? You can? Really? That's impossible!" She yelled and he groaned and slowly lifted himself off the bed again.

"Okay, now I don't give a shit if you know, yes, you can fly if you can control energy properly, it's hard to learn, goodnight." He said and collapsed down on the bed again, putting his face in his pillow, but she didn't give up, this time she actually jumped on top of him.

"Show me! Please! This is so awesome!" She yelled and he growled, grabbed her, pulled her to him, quickly put his hand over her mouth and then held her like that, making sure she couldn't speak as she lay tightly next to him, he could feel her trying to speak, but everything was muffled.

Slowly he started to drift off to sleep again, while holding her mouth tightly…

**x.X.x**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO!! Anyway, updated!

x.X.x

Next morning at 7 am

x.X.x

Trunks slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was DalouA next to him, he gasped in surprise, jumped out of his bed against the wall, in panic, he then sighed in relief when he remembered what happened, but why didn't she just leave?

He walked to her and poked her. "Wake up." He said and she stirred and then sat up, and immediately he saw anger in her eyes.

"How **dare **you make me sleep next to you!" She yelled and he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"I only held your mouth shut, I didn't hold you captive." He said and she growled and walked over to him, pushing him hard, but he didn't budge.

"I am well aware of that, and as I was going to leave, you put your **fucking **arm over me, holding me, so I couldn't leave, then I had to sleep next to someone I knew haven't showered yet that day!" She yelled and he started to laugh.

"Sorry, must've thought you were my invisible lover." He said with a laugh and then took off his shirt and walked to his closet.

She gawked for a second at his body and then shook her head to get rid of the thought. "What's with the strip show?!" She demanded and he got out clothes from his closet.

"It's not a strip show, I'm going to go shower, I think you might want to, my _un-showered_ 'odour' might be on you." He said as he walked into his bathroom and she huffed and walked out, to her room, luckily Bulma had given her clothes to wear.

She went to shower as well and before she did… she thought of being spiteful and flushed the toilet when she heard Trunks put on his shower water and almost immediately she heard him scream of shock.

"DALOUA!" He yelled so hard that the whole CC could hear it, she giggled and got into the shower as well.

x.X.x

10 minutes later

x.X.x

Both of them were done showering now and she was now walking down to his room, she knocked about 50 times before he opened.

"Okay, Okay, I'm ready damnit, thanks for the 'hot flush'." He said and she laughed innocently.

"My pleasure, and now… about this flying thing…" She said, her eyes lighting up. "WHAT DID YOU MEAN YOU CAN FLY!?!?!" She suddenly burst out and Trunks covered his ears.

"Don't concern yourself about that, you're far out of league of even being close to flying." He said and she nodded wildly.

"I know I know, but can you show me?" She asked and he groaned and nodded.

"Yes… come outside." He said as he walked out of his room, quickly followed by her and soon they were outside.

Trunks took off his purple jacket, as it was quite warm outside, today he was wearing baggy pants once again with another tight sleeveless shirt, he seemed to like those.

"Pay attention." He said and she closely did and Trunks made himself lift of the ground by half a meter and she gawked.

"Oh my god, I was only able to levitate by about an inch, but it felt so awesome." She said and then got a sceptical look on her face. "But this isn't flying, show me flying." She said and he laughed at her impatience.

"Okay…" He said and he went a little higher and then flew about 5 meters to the left and back to the original spot, he didn't want to show her how fast, far or high he could fly, bit by bit he'd let her know.

Her eyes were as huge as plates. "Awesome…" She whispered and then looked at Trunks.

"Can we continue my training so that I can someday do that to?" She asked and he nodded and then landed and went to stand in front of her.

"Well did you practise?" He asked and she nodded quickly and then cupped her hands and he was able to produce a powerful ball in less than a second, and it was green.

"Brilliant." Trunks said and then smiled. "Well since you've done so well, I'll let you choose what you want to learn today, it's all up to you." He said and she thought for a while.

"Well… I would like to…learn how to…" She continued to think on what she would like to know when it hit her like a bomb.

"I know! Aim! I want to learn to aim!" She yelled almost immediately and Trunks smiled and then signalled for her to wait as he ran into the house, he very quickly got a bunch of sodas and ran outside again, he ran to her and collapsed down on the ground followed by her.

"Okay… well here… take a soda, we need to finish them." He said as he gave her 3 and she opened one and started drinking.

"Now before you learn how to aim, you'll need to learn something else that is important, being able to create a KI in one hand or like you usually do, then transferring it to one hand." He said and she nodded, she wanted to know how to do that.

"Okay… now how you do that is quite simple, but we'll only work on transferring it to one hand, here goes, well you create it as usual." Trunks said as he quickly created one in his cupped hands, a small yellow ball and then looked at her.

"Then you close your one hand in on it, grabbing it." Trunks said, demonstrating, he now had it in one hand. "See? Very simple, you try." He said and she nodded as she put her soda down on the grass and Trunks opened his and it was gone within 2 seconds, he opened another one and gulped it down just as fast.

DalouA was a bit amazed at his fast drinking but then quickly made a KI ball and did as Trunks said, grabbed it with one hand, and it worked, she was now holding it in her one hand like, well, a ball.

"Well done." Trunks said and then stood up as he finished his last drink and then walked to a rock.

"I'll place them on here and then you try to hit them off with your KI ball, make them weak so that they don't destroy the cans." He said as he placed the cans on the rock and she stood up and still held the KI in her hands.

"Ready?" Trunks asked and she nodded and then threw it, it was totally off and ended up hitting Trunks and she shrieked.

"Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry!" She yelled and he laughed and signalled for her to continue, she made another one and threw it again, this time hitting the rock and Trunks went to sit down, this was going to take a while.

"Aim above your eyes." He said and she did it and actually hit a can, knocking it off the rock. "Well done, now continue doing that." He said and she did.

It took a while, but after about 30 minutes she had managed to hit all the cans off the rock.

Trunks ran to replace them and as he put them up, she hit them off again, her aim had now improved.

After another 40 minutes of practise she managed to hit it off without missing once.

"Good… but now for a more difficult task…hitting moving objects!" He yelled and then threw a can into the air, she shot quickly, but missed terribly, Trunks laughed.

"Okay, here's the thing, you have to anticipate where it will be by the time the KI reached it, so think of where it will be…" Trunks said as he threw the second can and she almost got it, but missed. "Good, try again." He said as he threw the third can, a miss.

"Oh I'm terrible." She admitted and Trunks laughed as he went to retrieve the cans.

"No, you're not… you're brilliant, but you have to work better on anticipating where the object will be at the time of collision." He said and she nodded.

He had retrieved all the cans and then threw one of them up into the air, she threw a KI and it hit it, he smiled, threw the second one, a miss, the third one, a miss.

"Getting there." He said and retrieved them again. "There is an easier way…anticipate where it will fall, try that." He said and then threw a can, she hit it, the second one, a hit, the third one, a hit.

"Brilliant, now try hitting me as I run." He said and then started running at below the average human speed to make it easier for her.

She threw multiple KI balls at him, all of them hitting him, and he increased his speed, she missed most, but after a few minutes, she could hit him with no problem.

He then increased his speed to normal human speed at its fastest and she was getting tired, he saw it, if she was able to hit him now, she was truly a talented human.

She threw 5 balls at him…all 5 hit him. Trunks smiled and stopped and walked over to her and bend down, getting her soda and gave it to her.

"Well done." He said and she eagerly downed the liquid, she was exhausted now, but pleased beyond measures.

"Thank you…" She said and then sat down on the ground, Trunks joining her.

"Why didn't you get tired of running like that?" She asked and he thought of a suitable answer.

"I have a lot of stamina and used to it, you have no idea how fast you have to run if you replaced your fathers armor with pink blossom girl underwear." He said and she laughed, she could imagine, what she saw of Vegeta, he was not one to piss off.

"Yeah… I can imagine… so are our training done for today?" She asked and Trunks shook his head.

"No, this evening we will continue, just one question, don't you have to be at work?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I don't work today." She said and he nodded and then stood up, outstretching his hand to her, she took it gladly and he pulled her up.

"Well then I am going to go train with my father and you can go train on your own, breakfast should be ready in about 40 minutes, so just be in the kitchen by then." He said and she nodded and Trunks walked over to the ship in the middle of the garden, it seemed Vegeta moved it out of the lab to here.

He knocked on the door and DalouA watched as the grumpy guy opened the door and looked at Trunks.

"What do you want Trunks?" Vegeta asked in his usual foul mood and Trunks suddenly pushed Vegeta inside the GR and closed the door and all she heard was 'fight' from Trunks and Vegeta saying 'Bring it on'.

She stared for a few minutes at the gravity room, curious as to what exactly goes on in there, she saw tiny little windows on the side and couldn't resist… She slowly walked over to it and softly climbed onto the foot of the GR and peaked into the window, so that no one could see her.

She gasped at what she saw…

x.X.x

Vegeta threw a punch at Trunks, but Trunks quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him, knocking Vegeta to the ground, they were training in 300 gravity.

"Son… you'll pay for that!" Vegeta yelled as he threw a blast at Trunks, who deflected it back to Vegeta, and it ended up hitting Vegeta in the face, sending him down to the ground again.

"You bastard son!" He yelled and shot up, speeding to Trunks and hitting him full force in the face, Trunks flew against the wall and rebounded back towards Vegeta who hit him into the wall again like a ping pong.

"Haha, you bounce well!" Vegeta mocked and Trunks ducked Vegeta's next blow and grabbed his leg, swinging him and then hitting him against the wall and Vegeta bounced back again, Trunks hitting him once again.

"Like father like son!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed Vegeta by the hair and swung him again, making him hit the control panel and accidentally it broke…

"OH GOD!! Open the door!" Vegeta yelled and Trunks looked confused. "It's going to explode!" He yelled and Trunks ran to the control panel, pressing the 'open' button, but it didn't want to work.

"OH SHIT!" Vegeta yelled as the room started to feel dense.

x.X.x

DalouA just heard 'it's going to explode' and then ran half way across the garden in less than 5 second and then she saw it. The entire ship exploded, parts flying everywhere and then she freaked.

"Oh my god, Trunks!" She yelled as she ran back to the exploded debris and soon Bulma was right behind her, both of them reached the ruins and then amazingly she saw Trunks stand up unharmed, but full of smoke and greasy, and Vegeta sprung up and before Trunks could even realize what happened Vegeta punched him full force in the cheek, Trunks flew back into the opposite wall, about 20 meters away and DalouA was gawking and then she heard Bulma explode.

"You IDIOT! Do you **have **to break EVERYTHING!!! And why did you hit Trunks!?" She screamed and Vegeta growled at her.

"Your bastard SON broke it, not me, that is WHY I hit him, now FIX it!" He yelled and stomped off into the house and DalouA ran over to Trunks who was walking back all too relaxed, not hurt and Bulma was steaming as she walked back into the house, after Vegeta.

"Oh man…" Trunks said as he saw her expression…

**x.X.x**

**Lalalala, I'm finished with this chap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated, enjoy!**

**x.X.x**

Trunks didn't like her expression one bit, he had an idea he could write a book on the amount of explaining he'd have to do now.

"Well? What was that, firstly, the thing explodes, you are **unharmed **then your father hit you across the garden with a punch, and you're **unharmed**, I want an explanation." She said and he saw that coming.

"I told you I'm half Saiyan, we can't get hurt by such trivial things." He said and she let out a snicker and looked at him.

"Really? What else can't hurt you? What else are you hiding from me? What other abilities do you have that you hide? I saw you and your father fight in there, **yes,** I peeked, I couldn't resist, and the fighting you pulled out there was amazing, I want a better explanation than you being alien." She said and he sighed, time to spill some beans.

"Okay… well let me start of like this… my entire history shall be revealed now." He said and she went to sit down on the ground and he joined her.

"Let's start simple, my full name is Trunks Brief, my mothers surname, since my father doesn't have one, my fathers name is Vegeta, he is full saiyan, pure blood, he is also the prince of our former planet, which means I'm also a prince, or royal blood, put it that way." He said and she seemed a bit surprised that she was in the presence of a prince, but nodded for him to continue.

"My race have incredible strength, we can lift up to a ton at the age of 5, at the moment… I could… well lift around 300 tons I think." He said and she gasped.

"Prove it, I don't believe it." She said and Trunks looked around for something heavy and then saw a huge boulder, weighing at least 10 ton on the other side of the garden.

"Very well, I'll lift that boulder." He said pointing to it, and then walked over to it and she stood up, crossing her arms, expecting him to fail.

He placed his two arms as much around it as he could and then slowly started to rise into the air, the boulder going with him, and soon he had the boulder above him with one hand and she was left speechless below and could only mutter one thing.

"Please don't drop it…" He laughed and then gently put it down and returned to her and went to sit down again and she was staring at his muscles, wondering how he could do something like that.

"Okay, now to continue, we have incredible strength, hearing, smell and well taste also, our race used to have tails, but my father had his removed, well not willingly, and so was mine at a young age, the reason for this is that at a full moon we'd turn into rampaging apes, almost unstoppable." He said and she was paying close attention and then he continued.

"We also have incredible speed and the ability to learn to fly easily and use KI." He said and she nodded.

"I saw some of your incredible speed in that room that blew up." She said and he nodded.

"Well… you just got a crash course on me, that is all you need to know." He said and she growled.

"I know you're still hiding things, but it's okay…" She said and the got up. "I'm going to go train now, I want to reach your level." She said and Trunks almost burst out laughing, but restrained his snickers.

He watched her leave and then went inside the house also and decided to go and figure out how to deal with this girl without revealing he is an complete freak of nature.

He went to his room and sat down and meditated on this current 'situation'.

x.X.x

DalouA was now in her room, fuming, she had no idea what he was truly, but it was much closer to alien than human, though he was handsome, she'd give him that, and the fact that he was that strong just made him more handsome.

As she was still fuming her phone suddenly started to ring, she took it and answered.

"Hello?" She asked and heard her sisters voice over the phone, yelling at her in various languages as to why she isn't home yet.

"Relax Amaya, I'm just at a friends house, I slept over, I should probably be home by tonight, how are you?" She asked, wanting to laugh at her sisters anger.

"Oh okay, good to know, anyway, love you, bye." She said and then hung up, she had almost forgotten she had a family.

Though she was amazingly more relaxed now that her sister yelled at her, she didn't know why, but she was.

Laying down on the bed she stared at the ceiling and then sat up again… right, she had to train.

x.X.x

Trunks felt her energy rise and fall again, training once again, he sensed her KI, and was impressed now. It has risen to 10 in a day, last time it was 7, if she kept this up she would soon reach around 50, very high for the average human, and maybe, just maybe, she would be an exception like Krillen and Yamcha, but he doubted it.

"Still…she's very curious… and a fast learner." He said and then stood up, deciding to go eat, breakfast was probably ready.

x.X.x

DalouA stood up, breakfast must be ready by now.

x.X.x

Trunks was just leaving his room when DalouA walked into him and she fell back, he quickly caught her and pulled her up.

"Hey, careful where you walk." He said with a laugh and she smiled and then spoke, thinking she might ask him what time he would take her home.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I want to know, what time are you going to be taking me home?" She asked and Trunks thought about it for a second, thinking about the training they'd do this afternoon and how long it was going to take, he came to an conclusion.

"Well around 7 should be good, well I'm going to go eat now." He said and she smiled.

"That was were I was heading." She said and together they walked down the stairs and when the reached the kitchen they saw Bulma there with a board around her neck reading 'strike' and Trunks tried not to laugh.

"Mom, where's breakfast?" he asked and Bulma huffed and then pointed to her board and Trunks realized now what it was for.

"I refuse to make food until Vegeta gives me a break with the GR, I'm NOT fixing it today, so I'm not making food until he gives me a break." She said and Trunks laughed and then looked at DalouA.

"Guess we're not getting breakfast." He said and then walked to the stairs again. "So I'm going out to get it, are you coming with me?" He asked and DalouA was a bit taken back by the offer, but nodded.

"Sure." She said and Trunks walked to the front door, but turned back to Bulma for one last comment. "I hope your strike works mom!" He yelled and them left and walked towards the car followed by DalouA and she now asked a question.

"Why do you drive when you can fly?" She asked and Trunks let out a laugh and spoke.

"Do you want to fly?" He asked and she was taken back once again but immediately nodded like a crazy parrot on steroids.

"Yes, of course!" She yelled and Trunks walked to her.

"Okay, now you'll have to put your arms around my neck, and hold on tightly." He said and she did, she was a bit shorter than him, but luckily it wasn't difficult. Trunks held her around her body and slowly started to rise into the air and she let out a scream and held on tighter.

"I'm scared of heights!" She yelled and Trunks laughed and just held onto her tighter as he rose higher and higher.

"Well don't worry, even if I let you fall, I'll be able to catch you before you hit the ground, and just relax…" He said and then suddenly turned and sped off like a bullet towards the closest restaurant, hearing her scream as he sped off for at least 5 seconds, but then he smiled at a wicked idea, it would take him about a minute to get there… at full speed… but she'd be speechless.

About a minute later he landed and put her down on the ground, she fell down, quivering and looked up at him. "That was…amazing…" She said and he laughed.

"Well where do you think we are?" He asked and she calculated the amount of time they flew, just over a minute…

"Not close to anything, you only flew like a minute." She said and he laughed.

"Have you ever eaten in Australia?" He asked and she looked at him weirdly and shook her head. "Well we are now in Australia, so I guess we'll find out how their food tastes hey?" He asked and her mouth dropped as she looked around her, this place didn't look familiar and then she saw a big bulletin that had the words 'Australia' in.

"Oh my god…" She said slowly and then got up and looked at him. "You flew over 50 000 miles in a minute…" She said softly and Trunks nodded.

"Yes… Don't look so surprised, I told you we saiyans were fast." He said and then walked around, he will have to find a place to eat now.

She walked after him, being speechless, how was this possible???

Trunks finally found a diner and walked inside, a waiter immediately ran up to them. "Hello mates, table for two?" He asked in the typical Australian ascent, Trunks nodded and then followed the man.

Soon they reached the table and he put down the menus and walked away, DalouA picked up her menu with quivering hands, still speechless, Trunks saw this and spoke.

"Really… Relax… You look too surprised for words." He said and she looked at him and gulped, she was debating whether he was superman, Spiderman, batman, or all of them together or maybe some kind of a monster.

"I-I'm fine, really." She said and then continued to look at the menu and Trunks picked his up and looked at it as well.

**x.X.x**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
